


Explore the Deep

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney take Madison to the aquarium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explore the Deep

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #159 "underwater"

From what John understood, most kids had phases where they were convinced that they would grow up to pursue certain careers, usually jumping from interest to interest until they found one that stuck or graduated college and had to get a job. John had spent two weeks wanting to be a fireman, until he’d seen some news footage of fighter planes and never looked back. His brother, Dave, had had at least a dozen potential careers, including professional chef and race car driver, before he even hit middle school.

Madison Miller, being part-McKay, was apparently going through a _marine biologist_ phase.

“At least it’s one of sciences,” said Rodney, as Jeannie handed him their membership passes to the aquarium and all but pushed them out the door. “But couldn’t she have picked a _real_ science?”

“She’s six, McKay,” said John, backing the rental car out of Jeannie’s driveway. “She’ll probably turn out to be an abstract artist or a beat poet.”

“Don’t even joke about that!” Rodney snapped, sounding scandalized, and Madison giggled.

She was off like a shot as soon as they got to the aquarium, bouncing between the huge glass tanks before racing back to grab their hands and drag them along.

“Uncle Mer, Uncle John, look!” she said, every minute or so. “It’s a _Heniochus diphreutes_! It’s an _Amphiprion ocellaris_! It’s an _Octopus vulgaris_!”

She seemed to know something about every exhibit. John didn’t understand most of what she said, but she was having a good time, and that was the important part.

“Oh, this is the best part, Uncle John,” said Madison, grabbing his hand again. “It’s a great big aquarium you can walk through!”

Just ahead, there was a rounded doorway, with a large brightly-colored sign that read, _Explore the Deep!_ Through the door, John could see a long tunnel, a bit dimly lit and surrounded by curving glass.

“Looks like fun,” he said, as she headed toward it, but stopped short. “Rodney?”

He had stopped walking, eying the tunnel entrance warily. “I… um… I don’t think I’m really a fan of ‘the deep’, Sheppard. Why don’t you and Madison go through, and I’ll wait right here?”

John frowned at him suspiciously. “Maddie,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze. “Could you go back and watch the octopus for a minute? I need to talk to Uncle Mer.”

She looked suspicious, too, but nodded. “Okay.”

When she had reached the tank on the other side of the room, John hooked a finger into the belt-loop of Rodney’s jeans and pulled him closer. “Hey,” he said, softly. “I thought you were doing better with your small-watery spaces thing.”

“Me, too,” said Rodney. He leaned forward until his forehead rested against John’s shoulder and continued, voice muffled, “This is stupid. This is an exhibit designed for children, and I should be able to handle—”

“Hey,” said John, again, and shifted to kiss him, briefly. “You really can stay here if you need to.”

“No, I’ll come… Madison?”

She came back over and frowned at her uncle again. “Is it little places, Uncle Mer?” she asked. “I heard that some people are scared of them.”

“It’s not—” Rodney began, then sighed. “I’m not really afraid of them, Madison. But I will admit that the thought of this volume of water, directly over my head, is making me a bit… nervous.”

“You can hold my hand, Uncle Mer,” she said, holding it out to him. He took it, and managed a small smile, but she frowned at him again. “You still look nervous. You’d better hold Uncle John’s hand, too.”

“That is an excellent idea, Maddie,” said John. He slipped his hand into Rodney’s and leaned close enough to whisper, “I came and got you from the bottom of the ocean once before, didn’t I?”

Rodney snorted a laugh, but he squeezed John’s hand. “Yes, you did.”

THE END


End file.
